The Kyuubi's Plan
by TheNatureShinigami
Summary: After the war against Madara and the Ten-Tails, Naruto and his friends have settled down and started families. However, old and new enemies arise to shatter their peace and threaten their loved ones. NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTem, among others. Character death. Language. Maybe steamy scenes later on.
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishi does. Though he does need to hurry up, finishing it.**

The Kyuubi's Plan

Prologue

Hokage Naruto Uzukami wrung his hands in anxiety, pacing back and forth. The pained screams of his wife Hinata echoed in the maternity ward of Konoha Hospital.

"You're going to run a ditch into that floor if you keep on like that." His best friend Sasuke Uchiha quipped at him. He was finally sick of watching Naruto freak out.

"Shut up! You can't talk, yours isn't coming for another few months." he continued to wring and pace. Sasuke shrugged, it was true. Sakura wasn't due for about two more months.

"Come'on Naruto, you're being so troublesome." Shikimaru Nara moaned from his napping post on his girlfriend Temari's lap "Did you see me do this with mine?"

"I did. As I recall, you were still in withdrawal from your cigarettes, weren't you, Nara." Kazekage Gaara of Suna said quietly, smiling slightly. He had made haste from his village this morning to be here. There was no way he would miss the birth of the children of his closest friend.

"Screw you, shorty!" Shikimaru said.

"It's not my fault you're too lazy to tie the knot with, oh yeah, my sister." Gaara shot back. Out of character, Shikimaru actually started to rise out of the chair.

"Shikimaru, calm down." Temari placed a hand on his shoulder, adjusting their son Ryu with the other. Shikimaru looked to her then grunted and layed back down onto her lap.

Sasuke was about to say something smart when, suddenly, as fast as the screams came, they abruptly ended. A bulging-stomached Sakura walked into the waiting room. Naruto looked to her both expectantly and nervously. She stared back and broke out into a wide smile.

"It's a healthy baby boy." she said happily. Naruto sighed in relief as Sasuke clapped him on the back.

"Scarier than any Juubi huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

**Congratulations, Naruto **Kurama said inside of him

_Thanks, Kurama _He replied, smiling at the fox.

"She would like to see you." Sakura told him, leading him to his wife's room.

* * *

Hinata lay on the white linen sheets, holding and cooing at a blue-blanketed bundle with tender care. As Naruto came into the room, her pale eyes moved to him and shone with adoration. Naruto made his way to her side as she gingerly passed the child to him. He stared into the bundle. Two pale blue eyes stared back. The boy had tufts of red hair, just like his mother, Kushina's.

"His hair" he said "Just like..."

"I know" Hinata said, smiling.

Narut noticed the details of the boy's eyes. They were beautiful. The same color as his with a little of Hinata's pale grey added in, but the shape, the shape was what captivated him. His pupil solid black, but two arch-shaped sections made up his iris, seperating the two was an area of grey.

"His eyes, their so beautiful." He whispered.

"He's so tiny, and cute." Naruto cooed to the boy, who giggled. "Have you thought of a name?" He asked Hinata

"I have one, but I wanted to know if you liked it" she replied.

"Well, let's hear it." Naruto grinned.

"I was thinking Daichi."

He looked down at his son.

"That's perfect. Daichi it is.

At that moment,the door opened and Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father, walked in.

"Hiashi-san." Naruto greeted. Hiashi nodded his head. "I have come to see my grandson and give my congratulations." He put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I'm sure Neji would be proud and happy as well." he added. Hinata smiled sadly and nodded.

"Thank you Otou-sama." she said.

Hiashi walked up to Naruto, and held his hands out. "May I hold him?"

Naruto nodded and handed Daichi to his father-in-law. Hiashi took a good look at the boy, and his white eyes widened as they stared into Daichi's pale blue

"His eyes. I've never..." he whispered

"Me either." Naruto said. "It's strange."

"This is a bizarre occurance." Hiashi said, handing Daichi gently back to Naruto "I will have to search the Hyuga library for any other accounts of this." He walked out of the door

"If you find anything, let us know." Hinata said to his retreating form

**I have never seen such a thing** Kurama stated thoughtfully **I've spent more time with Hyugas then I ever thought I'd want to, but I've never seen this. This boy, Daichi, he will be very special.**

_Yes I know, I can tell. _Naruto agreed.

_**I will have to keep an eye on him**_ Kurama thought to himself.

He stroked Daichi's little head. The boy yawned cutely,

A cough came from Daichi as he began a cry.

"Someone's hungry." Hinata said as she took him from Naruto's arms. Naruto decided now was the time to give them time to rest. He looked back into the room as he left.

"Yes, you're going to be very special. One day, you may even surpass me. Daichi, my son."

He came back into the waiting room, everyone was on edge.

"Naruto!" She said running to him. "Sakura just went into labor."

"What?! But it's too early." That explained why everyone was so nervous.

"Sasuke literaly broke into the room they took her to." Shikamaru said.

"Well, things are definately hectic today." Naruto sighed.

* * *

A few hours later Sasuke stumbled into the room, he had tears in his eyes. He was carrying a bundle.

"It's a girl." he whispered. "But..."

"Sasuke, whats wrong?" Naruto asked. Something had happened. Something bad.

He fell to his knees, his child in his arms.

"Sakura is gone. She's dead. Complications with the birth. They said even Tsunade could have saved her." he sobbed. Gasps were heard all around. Shikamaru fell out of his chair in shock. Gaara's eyes dropped sadly.

"What?" Naruto asked, not able to believe his ears.

"It was too early. It was either Sakura or the child, and Sakura made us save the baby."

"Oh, my God. No." Naruto had tears in his eyes as well. Sasuke held the bundle close. A baby's cry was heard. Sasuke shushed the bundle gently.

Naruto pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." The two men began to cry together, remembering their teamate and friend. The other people gave them the time that was needed.

Sasuke looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot.

"We named her Misaki, and she looks just like her mother. Sakura got to...she got to hold our baby girl before she went, I can at least be happy that she got at least that."

He opened the bundle and two onyx eyes looked back at them. The girl in the blanket looked like a baby version of Sakura, save the black eyes, with tufts of pink hair on her head.

"You're going to be okay, Sasuke. In time"

"Thank you Naruto. I just know I'm going to have to be strong for her." He motioned to his newborn daughter. "She's going to know her mother, if only as a memory."

"Good." Naruto clapped him on the back. "I'll be there if you need me."

Sasuke cooed gently at Misaki. The girl giggled at her father, unaware that she will never get to meet her mother, and that she would have to deal with her father bursting into tears at the sight of her for the first few years of her life. However, she would have her father and her friends as well. They would all need each other for what was coming.

_CONTINUES IN CHAPTER 1_

_A.N) And this is the beginning to my new story, The Kyuubi's Plan. I plan to span this at least 50 chapters, including different arcs and storylines, as well as some filler. A new feature I want to try is taking recommendations for new ideas. Please, send ideas for a new arc or filler chapter. Every once in a while I might just publish it. Just put them in with your reviews_

_Ciao for now!_

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishi does. Though he does need to hurry up, finishing it.**

The Kyuubi's Plan

Chapter 1

Sacrifice

"I knew I'd find you up here." 12-year-old genin Misaki Uchiha said as she put her hands on her hips while glaring at her teammate. Honestly, the nerve of some boys. Her and her father had waited for him outside of the village the last hour. Said teammate now sat on top of Hokage Tower, a melting half of a popsicle in his hand. His pale blue eyes shone in the sun. His shoulder-length red hair blew around in the wind. Around his finger was the ring she gave him for his birthday last year. She herself wore a black and pink shirt and jacket with black camoflage shinobi pants.

"Daichi!" She half-yelled at her best and closest friend. He looked at her and smiled.

"Finally worked up the courage to come up here?" Daichi Uzumaki asked.

"Huh?"

"I saw you, waiting down on the ground. You were trying to debate coming up here. Your chakra was dense."

His head was proceded to be smashed into the ground by Misaki.

"Who are you calling dense?"

"Oww, I'm sorry!" she hit him again.

"Don't start acting like you grandpa with that 'Hyuga superiority', either."

"Again, I'm sorry. Please stop hitting me." he whimpered.

"And why didn't you show up for our mission?"

"Our what?"

"Our mission?" he stared blankly "Our first mission?!"

"Oh yeah." he said "At least let me finish my popsicle."

"Come on, we don't have time..."

"When I finish then we go."

Misaki rolled her eyes and sighed. She then sat down next to him, cringing at the height.

"One day," Daichi said out of the blue "I'm going to be Hokage, and I'll be strong enough to protect those I care about." he looked at her "Like you" He blushed a bit when he realized he had said that outloud.

Misaki looked at him strangly, turning slightly read as well. "Where did that come from?"

He looked over to her and grinned largely "Just thinkin'." He twiddled the stick in his fingers.

"Oh, well I guess I should enjoy that. You don't do it much." she giggled.

In retaliation, Daichi shoved her playfully. She shoved back, and shoves became slaps. The two preteens laughed and shrieked at each other.

Finally, when the fun had dissolved, Misaki stood up "Let's go." she urged, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Fine." he groaned. "Let's go to this boring mission." He perked up a bit as he remembered something. "Hey Flower Girl."

"Don't call me that!" Misaki yelled, fuming at the nickname he gave her when they were little. She couldn't help that her favorite hobby was flower arranging with Yamanaka-san. She calmed herself a little "What?"

"I have a new trick maybe I can show off during this mission. You'll think it's cool."

Misaki rolled her eyes "Maybe." she said playfully.

* * *

"Found him." Misaki called out.

"Finally." Sasuke moaned. "Let me guess-"

"-On top of the tower." They both finished at the same time.

"It's about time you two got here." the third member of the team, Ren Yaminaka, yelled as he jumped from the tree he had been sitting in.

"Hey, Ren." Daichi greeted. "How's your mom?"

"Fine." he said solemnly.

Misaki frowned.

_That's right it's around _that _time__._ She thought.

Ren's mom Ino and him didn't exactly have the best story. He was conceived on a one night stand after Ino's crush on her Sasuke ended abruptly with him proposing to her Sakura. She had been out drinking and woken up alone. She had found out a few weeks later that she was pregnant. Although Ino hadn't planned for him, she loved him with all her heart, and they had each other. Though that was true, the time around then was touchy at best.

"Alright guys here's the mission." Sasuke said, holding up some sacks. "We're delivering medicine to a small minor village. There's an outbreak of influenza and they're short on antibiotics." He distributed the packs out among the three of them.

"Boring!" Daichi moaned. Misaki slapped him again to shut him.

Sasuke shook his head.

_It's just like Naruto and Sakura when we we kids. Only more friendly _He thought. He saddened a bit at the mention of his wife.

"Alright let's go!" He yelled, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

"Hey, Flower Girl!" Daichi called.

Misaki's temper flared at his irritating nickname. "What is it?"

"Watch this!" He flip on a branch, twisted around a trunk with a kunai and landed back with ease, not breaking pace.

Misaki smiled mischeiviously. She jumped and did a back flip on a branch, propeling herself in the air, doing multiple flips and twists. "Beat that!"

Daichi thought for a moment and decided simple was best. He turned and began to go backwards throught the trees "I guess I win-AHHH!" he screamed as he crashed into a trunk of a tree. The tree fell.

Misaki giggled uncontrollably. Sasuke chuckled. Ren just cracked a smirk. Daichi meanwhile sat dazed on the forest floor, stars dancing on his head.

* * *

A few hours later, they were moving through the forest near the minor village. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Misaki asked.

"We're being followed." he said. He threw his bag to Ren "Go on. I'll catch up."

"But Dad,-"

"No 'buts'. Go. Daichi take lead."

"Yes, Sensei."

Daichi grabbed her hand and urged her on. After a moment she relented and they sped off.

"Alright whose there." Sasuke yelled into the forest. His Sharingan span as multiple shapes sped across his vision. "I can see you."

Suddenly two kunai sped towards him. He easily dodged. Then, he charged a Chidori. He allowed it to go forth blowing trees away. No one was there.

"Missed." Suddenly, a third kunai came and slashed his arm. His body instantly went numb. He slumped down onto a tree. He struggled to make his body work again.

"No use. I invented that poison myself. You're useless for about thirty minutes.

"Damn!" he growled. "Who's there?"

He heard footseps and turned his head as a white-haired man walked from behind him

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled.

"Aww, you don't remember me, you bastard? I'm kinda hurt." the man sneered. He stared with almost insane, yellow eyes into Sasuke's.

_Those eyes _Memories from his time in the Sound resurfaced

_FLASHBACK_

_A young man a few years older than him with white hair and yellow eyes had come up to him._

_"You're Sasuke Uchiha?"_

_"Why the fuck should I tell you?" he had said. Ashamed as he was to admit it, he had still been a bitchy little asshole then. The guy had looked him up and down._

_"You don't look so tough. I could take you."_

_"Fuck off, you little shit." he had growled._

_"Hey, you dick!" He grabbed Sasuke roughly by the shoulder._

_Without skipping a beat, Sasuke whipped around and stabbed him in the groin. Sasuke then kicked him across the square. He was knocked him out and smashed into a paint can, splattering it all over him._

_Everyone began laughing, including Sasuke himself, who chuckled darkly._

_"I'll get you for this!" the guy had called._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You!"

"Ah, so you do remember me. Good, I want you to know why I'm gaining such satisfaction from doing this myself. I can't have kids because of you!" He grabbed another kunai.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the village_

Daichi and Ren handed out the medicine to the town doctor. Misaki stared out the window.

"Thank you so much" the doctor said "We would have been in trouble without this. Tell the Hokage thank you."

"We will." Daichi said, gathering their things. "Alright, Flower Girl, let's go find..." He turned to where Misaki had been sitting, but his best friend wasn't there anymore. "But where-?" then it occurred to him.

* * *

The white haired man lunged towards Sasuke, intent on cutting him to peices. Suddenly his kunai was blocked and held in place with another.

"Leave my dad alone!" Misaki yelled at the mysterious man. The man just smiled and twisted his kunai, making both fly away and leaving Misaki dazed. The man then grabbed her by the throat and restrained her tightly, his hand retraining any screams.

"No! Damnit Misaki, I told you to go! Why didn't you listen!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry, Dad." she said

* * *

"Shit!" He through the bags back to Ren "Go back to the village and get my dad! Hurry!"

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Ren yelled heading in the direction of the village.

"I hope that's fast enough." Daichi whispered. Ren stopped and looked at him. "What about you?"

"I'll buy you time" he said as he activated his Byakugan, following Misaki's chakra trail.

* * *

Misaki struggled against the man. He tightened his grip and twisted. A loud snap was heard as Misaki's thigh bone was broken in half. A pitiful whimper was heard throught the man's hand.

"It's me you want. Let her go." Sasuke pleaded.

"Actually, it's her I came for." the man said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You see, the Sound Village has been weak in recent years, and we decided we needed to make our blood stronger..." he explained

"No, you can't mean..." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh I do. We need the Sharingan, and how better than straight from the source."

Sasuke's rage broke "You're not using my daughter for breeding!" Sasuke yelled. He redouble in his attempts to make his body move

Misaki just started to realize what he meant and tears began to stream down her face as she realized her situation as well as in pain from her leg. She kicked and screamed. He pressed her leg, causing her to groan in pain.

"Remember girl, you don't have to be whole for our uses. Best behave." He smiled back at Sasuke "You see? I said I wouldn't be able to have children because of you. Now, I'm taking yours and turning her into our little whore-!" He was cut off by a fuma shuriken spinning through the clearing. It caused the man to have to let go of Misaki as he dodged as it tore through, finally impaling itself in a tree. At that same moment, a red blur grabbed Misaki out of the air. The blur landed a few yards away, which revealed Daichi carrying Misaki bridal style.

"That was the last straw. You will never say such things about Misaki again." Daichi growled. He frowned at Misaki who bowed her head like a child before he set her down as gently as possible.

"That was a stupid move, Flower Girl." He slipped a kunai out of his pouch. "Just sit back and watch. Don't worry, I'll protect you." He turned to the man. "Who are? What is your name?"

"My name is Hidou. As for who I am, I'm your death." He charged Daichi swiftly.

_This guy's almost as fast as Dad_ He barely had time to bring up his kunai to block one of Hidou's knives, but didn't have time to block the other. It sliced his shirt and the skin underneath, and he began bleeding.

"The scent of your blood is... energizing." Hidou slithered.

"You're sick, you bastard!" Daichi charged at the insane man. That turned out be a bad idea as Hidou jumped over him, slicing Daichi's shoulders as he jumped. when he landed he proceded to begin to cut Daichi over a hundred times on his front and back. He staggered

Daichi made a handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four other Daichis appeared above the original in trees.

"Lets-" Original said.

"-KICK HIS ASS!" they all said at the same time.

They all attacked at once. Hidou blocked them everytime. The attacks got more ferocious, however, and his defence began slipping.

One of them used a fire technique slightly burning him and blinding him. Then, a clone went behind Hidou to kick him forward.

"U-!"

Another appeared under him and kicked him in the head, launching him into the air

"-ZU-!"

The third came to his front and kicked his stomach.

"-MA-!"

The fourth caught him under the chin, bringing him more up

"-KI-!"

The original finally came up, his leg ready.

"BARRAGE!"

Twenty of Daichi's feet connected with Hidou's face slamming him into the ground. A crater formed around him.

"Enough! Diamond Storm Jutsu!" A large barrage of bluish green diamond spread all over. They detroyed all of the clones.

"Ah!" Daichi grunted as he lost his balance and fell over, diamonds in his chest and shoulder.

Hidou jumped at for the kill, but was hit back by a kick to the chest by Daichi and cut across the chest by a kunai thrown by Misaki.

"Little bitch!" Hidou yelled. He lunged at her, accidentally aiming to kill.

* * *

Blood splattered all over. Misaki screamed.

"Daichi!" A hand carrying a kunai was now through Daichi's stomach. He spat out a torrent of blood.

"Little fool."

"I'm not the fool..." The wind picked up "Who ran straight into a Rasengan!" He grabbed Hidou's arm and shoved it through himself even more and pressed the Rasengan into his chest.

The roar of the wind and the screams of the Sound Ninja were all that could be heard.

When the wind cleared, Hidou was lying on the ground, unmoving. Misaki crawled to her friend. Movement on her left, caused her to stop. Hidou was getting up.

"You think-" He coughed "-that little bastard's attack could take me out?" He chuckled, dribbling blood as he did so. He limped towards Misaki. "That brat's gonna die, and you are coming with me."

"Stay away." she whispered. He stopped.

"What did you say to me?" He growled

"I said-" she glared at him deathly "STAY AWAY!"

Suddenly he fell and began screaming. Black flames had erupted on his body. Misaki realized that was the same technique that her father used. She looked to him, he looked just as confused as her.

Suddenly a Sound nin girl burst from the trees.

"Sensei!" She tried to bat out the flames. Failing, she looked at them with hate "This isn't over!" she growled. She then disappeared, grabbing her sensei and leaving. As they got farther away, the flames died.

Misaki gave her attention back to her friend

"Daichi!" Misaki yelled. "Daichi?" His eyes opened at his name

"Hey, Misaki." he gasped. "You okay?"

Misaki felt tears fall, no matter how hard she tried to keep them up. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry. So so sorry!" She couldn't keep them back anymore she began to sob.

He brushed a tear from her eye "Don't cry for me." He looked to his sensei, who still lied on the ground "Sensei, take her home."

"I'm not leaving you." Sasuke said firmly.

"You both need medical attention. You both know there's no hope for me." He smiled weakly at Misaki. "I have something I need to say. I never had the guts to say how I truly felt. I was afraid if I told you, it would ruin what we already had."

"Tell me wha-!" She was interrupted by Daichi pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened before they closed, losing herself in the kiss. He broke off and held her head.

"Red suits you." he said.

"Wha-?" she realized. _She _had made that guy burst into flames. She had unlocked her Sharingan. She put her hand over her eye.

"Learn to use that, huh? Protect everyone." Daichi told her. He hugged her head to his chest

"I promise. I promise." she cried holding his hand to her face until the end.

Suddenly, his face went stiff and his breathing stopped. He went pale and silent.

Daichi was dead.

Misaki looked in her hand. Daichi had dropped his ring in her hand.

Misaki grabbed his body and began to sob into it. She barely noticed when her father started moving again to the side. He worked his way over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and continued crying. He tried again and this time she came into his chest, wailing.

"I know a ninja isn't supposed show emotion, but I don't care!" she sobbed.

"Shhhh." Sasuke whispered, trying to calm her. Memories were paralleling in his mind of the bridge in Whirlpool, where Sakura had thought he had died.

"Why did he have to die?! Why, why, why! I've lost everyone. Mom and now Daichi!"

"I don't know, Misaki. I don't know why people have to die. However, I do know that the reason he gave his life was for you. To protect you. He loved you. No we have to go. I can't go too fast right now and there are probably Sound nins coming right now. Do you understand?"

She looked back at Daichi. He looked so peaceful.

"What about Daichi?" she asked

"Misaki-"

"What about Daichi!?" She repeated, louder this time.

"I can barely carry you. I'm still pretty weak from the poison that guy used. We'll have to come back."

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are, young lad-" He paused to look into the forest. He felt many prescences

"There coming! Now, come! Do you want them to get you? Do you want Daichi to have died in vain?"

That got her attention and she thought for a moment before nodding her head in approval. He placed her on his back and ran slowly through the trees.

"I'm sorry Daichi." she whispered, as she left behind the best friend, and first love, she ever had.

* * *

A few hours later because of how slow Sasuke had to go, they met up with the group from the village. Ren was with them, as was Hinata and a few others as healers. Misaki looked down in shame at Hinata.

"Are you two all right?" Ino asked asked.

"W-where's Daichi?" Hinata asked, though it looked as though she knew the answer. Misaki clutched his ring to her chest. Hinata immediately fell to her knees and began crying. Misaki started again, as well.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. A healer from the group came to him and started healing him of the last of the poison.

"Naruto is unable to be here." Shikimaru stepped up "He is resting. He collapsed after the Nine Tails, uh, removed itself."

"Removed itself? What the hell does that mean!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah. He asked Naruto to let him out and he did. He said something was wrong and he had a plan to help." Shikimaru looked down "I guess I know what it was now. Really troublesome."

Sasuke looked around to the "rescue party". "Alright." he said "We need to go home. We need to... arrange some things"

Hinata began to flat out sob. The healer finished splinting Misaki's leg, held Hinata as she cried.

"I had s-something." she sobbed and wheezed. "That I wanted to tell h-him."

"I know, Hinata." Ino said as she hugged Hinata comfortingly.

"What's she talking about?"

"I" she stuttered "I'm pregnant again."

They were all shocked "You shouldn't have come." Sasuke said, getting angry "What if it had come to a fight? Both of you could have been hurt!"

"Uchiha's right!"

"The Hokage's child."

"Now his last."

"Enough!" Misaki cried. She pulled her knees to her face "This isn't a time to yell at each other. I just want to go home."

"She's right." Sasuke said, picking his daughter and carrying her.

They all headed for home a lot sadder than they came.

_END CHAPTER 1_

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishi does. Though he does need to hurry up, finishing it.**

The Kyuubi's Plan

Chapter 2

Warning

_5 years later_

"Hikari Uzumaki! Get back here now!" Anko Mitarashi yelled. The young girl she was chasing giggled at her babysitter's frustration.

"A jonin ninja," She panted "unable to catch a four year old girl. Pathetic." She looked up and Hikari was gone.

"Shit!" Even though that girl looked like her mother, she acted just like her dad.

* * *

Hikari giggled to herself. It was fun to her to see Anko-chan mad. Now that she had lost her, she could explore all she wanted. She ran through crowds. People waved to her as she went by.

She was running so fast, she didn't notice someone was in front of her until she bumped into them.

"Oof!" she cried. She bounced off and landed on her bottom.

The man she bumped into looked at her. One red eye was all Hikari could see of the man's face. The rest was covered by cloth, even his hair. A traveling robe covered his body, which looked worn and dirty. He looked frightening. Even more so when he reached down for her.

Hikari covered herself and shivered fearfully, only to be suprised when he picked her up gently and put her back on her feet. Her eyes went wide when she saw a chokuto on his hip, but he merely moved his cloak to cover it.

"Hello there, little one. Are you okay?" He brushed the dirt off of her. "What's your name?" His voice was gentle and calming.

"Hikari."

"Well that's a pretty name." He looked around "Are you alone? Who are you with?"

Hikari thought for a moment. "Well." she said "I was wit Anko-chan, but I ran 'way to esplore."

He raised an eyebrow "That's pretty dangerous. A young girl shouldn't be all alone. All sorts of bad people are around."

Hikari pouted. The man held out his hand.

"Come on. You can point out 'Anko-chan'" Hikari took his hand cautiously.

* * *

A few minutes later, pink hair burst through the crowd.

"Hikari-chan!" the older girl cried.

"Misaki-chan!" Hikari yelled, letting go of the her helper's hand and running to her friend.

"You shouldn't run off like that. Anko had to come find me to find _you_!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Sowwy." Hikari pouted.

Misaki turned to the stranger and bowed.

"Thank you. The village is thankful for helping the Hokage's daughter."

"Hokage's daughter?" the man said with interest.

"Yeah. What's got you interested all of a sudden?" Anko looked suspicious.

"Nothing at all." he put his hands up defensively "I just didn't know that this little ball of cuteness was the heir to the Hyuga clan." Hikari giggled.

"Sure is."

"I feel bad for her babysitter." he said

"Thanks." Anko said sacastically.

The man straightened his coat out "I believe it's time for me to go. I must continue on my search."

"Search for what?" Anko asked, still in interregation mode.

"A decent hotel. I'll be staying the night here tonight." he said.

"Oh, well there's a nice one down the street. Right there." she said, pointing to a large building a little ways down the road.

"Thank you very much." he bent down to Hikari "Remember what I said. Don't run off so much." Hikari nodded.

"Good." He stood up and walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

"What a strange man." Misaki said "I swear I've seen him before."

The man in question turned as he walked and stared at their backs intently, squinting his eye in thought.

* * *

A few hours of walking and dango later, Misaki left Anko and Hikari to go home, Anko gripping Hikari's arm like a pincer. Misaki went up to her apartment, unlocking the door.

"Oh God, what a day. First I had to go on that mission to see Uncle Gaara and then I had to find Hikari. I'm beat." she said to herself, throwing her shirt off and walking into the bathroom. One long, steamy, shower later, she walked out in her towel and got dressed.

Misaki sat on her bed and took off her necklace, twisting the ring on the end in her fingers. She put her hands together as if in prayer.

"I'm keeping my promise, Daichi. I'm training hard. I wish you could be here. Your little sister is so adorable, she so desperately wants to meet you. I just don't have the heart to tell her that she never will." Tears begin falling, dripping to the floor. "I know you're always there, you big baka. I miss that goofy smile of yours."

She placed the ring on her bedside table. She then flicked the light off and lied down in bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. Her dreams were of Daichi and her when they were children. Misaki was completely oblivious, however, to the fact that she was being watched.

* * *

Outside on the building opposite Misaki's window, a figure watched. His red eyes staring into the sleeping girl's window.

"So, that is where she lives." he said to himself. "Hm." he turned jumped to another building. He jumped from building to building, towards the Uzumaki estate.

His plan was almost finished. Soon, things would be over.

* * *

Naruto closed the door to his daughter's room, tears studding his eyes. Hikari had asked him to tell her about her brother. Bringing up memories were still painful.

"Naruto, I'm going to be up for a while." Hinata told him. She held a book and a blessing talisman.

"All right." he gave her a kiss. It was best to leave her alone right now. On this day, five years ago, their son was taken from them. She prefered to mourn alone.

Naruto opened the door into their bedroom. He pulled off his robes and hung them in his closet.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama."

"Holy sh-!" Naruto twisted around. A man with cloth on his face stood by his open window.

"I hope this is a good time."

"Yeah, sure. I'm always ready to have the crap scared out of me." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"I have come with information." the man said.

"Shoot."

"Do you remember the events of five years ago, between a genin squad and Sound nins?"

Naruto's fist clenched "Clear as a bell."

"Good. I'm afraid what resulted from that incedent did not discourage Kabuto Yakushi, the Otokage-"

"-I know who he is!" Naruto yelled. "He is the one who was in charge of the shinobi that killed my son!"

The man flinched as if hit. Hinata ran into the room seconds later, kunai in hand. She took in the man if front of her, even scanning him with her Byakugan. However, the chakra he had infused into his clothing kept her from seeing his face or underneath the cloak.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he turned back, but the man was gone. He now stood on the windowsill.

"Beware, Rokudaime. The Otokage's ambition for the Sharingan has not flickered out. Guard the Uchiha girl well."

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening my goddaughter" Naruto growled, Hinata barely stopped him from rushing the man.

"No. Merely a warning. Prepare and be ready." the man disappeared an instant later. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

* * *

Naruto came into his office

"Sasuke." he called. Sasuke appeared from his hiding spot.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Have ten of your men surround Misaki. Don't let them leave her for a moment." Naruto instructed.

Sasuke looked at his best friend. "Why? Did something happen?"

Naruto looked back at him, serious. "I'm afraid of something that could happen. Just do it."

"Alright." He disappeared once again.

Naruto sat back in his chair. His thoughts were on the man who had warned him of this.

_That man. He is not a Sound nin. I haven't even seen him in the Bingo Book. So who is he, then? If he were involved in Sound's plan, why would he warn us about it? He could have just as easily killed me an taken Hikari last night. I didn't even sense him in the room with me!_

Naruto sat, pondering, unaware of the confrontation right outside of his village walls.

* * *

The Sound nin sat in a tree, proud that he had gotten so close undetected. At least, he thought he had been undetected.

"It's not nice to spy on people."

The Sound spy was thrust against a tree by a cloth covered man. The Sound nin struggled.

"Why are you here? the man asked, thought he already knew the answer.

"None of your business!" The Sound nin broke free of his grip and jumped up

"Great Fireball Jutsu!" An explosion broke the branch. However, the man was not on there. The Sound nin landed and looked around before being stabbed from behind by a chokuto.

He fell onto another branch, gasping in pain and shock. He attempted to crawl away.

"Relax. I missed your vital areas. You'll live." He grabbed the Sound nin by the hair "Go back to your Otokage and tell him that you will not get that girl. Not while I breathe."

The ninja laughed "Sure, but will you protect both?"

"What the hell does that mean?" the masked one asked

The Sound nin disappeared.

The masked man turned and heard the sound of ANBU Black Ops heading his way.

_Time to take my leave _He said, before disappearing into the trees, no sign besides the burning tree that he had been there at all.

_END CHAPTER 3 _

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishi does. Though he does need to hurry up, finishing it.**

The Kyuubi's Plan

Chapter 3

Doing His Duty

"You complete idiot. You left your post for one man?" The Captain Tuya scolded. He and his squad were setting up camp, when this idiot came back from his spying screaming about some masked guy who had drove him off.

"He was insane! I was no match for that and I knew it! If I hadn't, I wouldn't be alive to tell you!" the nin rebutted. Captain Tuya smashed him on the head.

"You worthless maggot!" Tuya spat curses and swear words at the cowering chunin.

"I alway thought it was frowned upon for leaders to treat their men like that. For shame." A voice said.

The entire squad looked around for the source of the voice. Standing in the tree above them, a man with cloth all over his face casually watched them, amusment showing in his one visible eye.

"You're the bastard who's caused us trouble. I'm going to kill you myself." Captain Tuya snarled.

"Is that right?" the masked man asked.

"Yeah that's right. You're not going to be causing any more tro-" the captain was cut off by a kunai slicing his throat.

The men behind him panicked. The speed was amazing. One began to throw kunai and shuriken at the masked man. Most were evaded and a few were caught on the man's arm, who didn't even flinch.

"How did you-?" one of the lackeys stammered

The man's eye went into a 'u' shape as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing skin tight steel bracers. He clicked a switch and pulled a fuma shuriken out of the bracer's hidden slot.

The nins all ran at him, brandishing kunai and katana. He ducked under the first sword, stabbing the man with the fuma without even unfolding it. He used the fuma to shove the impaled man into his friend, jumping over both of them, unfolding the fuma and stabbing the man through the back. Both men fell.

Freeing his fuma, the masked man threw it the short distance into the last Sound nin. He blocked with a kunai, but was cut on the arm. He fell to the ground and started to crawl away frantically. The masked man was upon him instantly, pulling him up by his collar. In desperation, the Sound nin grabbed the strips of cloth on his face and pulled. The cloth came off and floated to the ground.

"You- your eye."

The now unmasked man grabbed the nin's chin. His hand lit up with chakra, forming what suspiciously looked like a claw. He drove it into the nin's heart. A wet gurgling came from his throt as he fell over, slinding off of the chakra claw. He walked over and snatched up the cloth, and wrapped his face back up. The adrenaline of the situation suddenly left and he sat back on a tree, surrounded by the body's of his recent kills.

"It never gets any easier." He looked at his bloody hands. He was doing his duty, but duty was sometimes messy.

"I need a drink."

* * *

The masked man sat on top of the Hokage tower, cradling the sake bottle he had just bought. He unraveled the cloth on his face enough for his mouth to be used and took a drink.

"What do you think you're doing up here!" A female voice said angrily. He turned to the pink haired girl, Misaki. "This is our special place. Leave. Now!" she growled.

"Calm down." he said gently. "I'll leave if you want me to." He got up to go.

He heard a sigh "Please don't leave." He turned back to the young woman, who looked sadly at her lap. "Today's just... not a good day. Please don't leave me here alone." She smiled sadly "I might end up jumping off the building." His eye grew wide. He did see the genuine hurt and sadness on her face. He stopped moving away.

"Would you care to talk about it? It may help you feel better." he sat down next to her.

"Well today is a special day, but not in a good way."

"Hmm?"

"Something happened, five years ago, and my friend died. It's kinda all my fault."

"I'm sure it wasn't." he said.

"It was!" she yelled, before flinching herself. "Sorry. It was my fault. I was being stupid and didn't listen when my Dad told me to go on. He was protecting me and died doing it. It is my fault."

The masked man nodded at her telling "He was the brother of the girl from yesterday." he said.

She looked up at him "How could you know that?"

"Uh, it makes, uhm, sense that you would want to care for this friend's sister, since he's not here to do it. You were very protective of her."

"Yeah, that's right. His name was Daichi. This was his." she fingered the ring around her neck. She held it with such tenderness it spoke volumes

"I see, a first love." the masked man said.

Misaki looked sadly at the village before her. "This was always his favorite spot. He used to tease me about my fear of heights." A tear streaked down her face at the memories.

"This friend. He was important to you?" he asked. His voice seemed a little _too _interested in her answer.

She smiled "He was my _best _friend. And... he was the first to love me for just being me, unlike those other boys who just liked me for being an Uchiha."

"I see."

She looked down and saw the bottle of sake.

"Do you mind?" she asked. He looked at the bottle and then to her, before handing it over

She took it and took a long drink. The alcohol slightly burned her throat.

"Thanks." she handed it back. He tipped his bottle, which she had unknowingly emptied.

"Oopsth, sowry." she slurred. Her face looked a little flushed.

"You can't exactly hold your liquor, can you?" he asked.

She giggled drunkenly and shook her head. He stood up, picking her up and supporting her as she wobbled.

"I'd better take you home."

"That, _hic_, is probably, _hic_, best." Misaki giggled again

* * *

They landed in front of Misaki's home. She managed to stumble over to the door. He began to walk away.

"Hey!" she called out. He turned back around "Thanksh for listenin'. It was nise."

His eye went into a "u" shape, which indicated he was smiling. "You're welcome. Enjoy your hangover." he said as he walked away, his travelling cloak flittering in the wind.

Misaki's drunken mind didn't catch that last remark as well as she should have.

"Thanks, I will!" she smiled stupidly, before entering her house.

* * *

Misaki immediately plopped down on her couch, not even bothering with the bed. Even in her drunken stupor, she knew her morning was going to be hell.

_END CHAPTER 3_

_A.N) This was more of a filler chapter than anything. Hoped you enjoyed._

**_READ AND REVIEW_**


End file.
